leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rapid Firecannon
* is }} gold efficient, without its passive. }} Similar Items }} Notes * Each basic attack generates 6 Energize stacks while 1 is generated for every 25 in-game units traveled. This includes but is not limited to walking, using dashes or blinks, casting or , being or . * The bonus range is applied when declaring the attack, but that attack is not guaranteed to trigger the on-hit effect. For example, if is fired after the basic attack it is possible for the ability to trigger the on-hit effect before the basic attack hits. * Attacks declared before the charged attack either lands, the target dies, becomes or if that projectile is destroyed will not generate stacks. * The minimum attack range required for the +150 range cap is . * Firecannon's range increase also works for and , both of which are melee attacks. ** However, this does not work for since it has a fixed range. * Rapid Firecannon's passive stacks with other effects. * The movement speed stat only increases flat movement speed, and will not interact with other percentage increases. Strategy * This item allows you to land a basic attack outside of your basic attack range. This is really good for situations where you need to take out a tower but enemies are defending it. You can also use it to poke your enemies from a safe distance, before engaging into a fight, which is especially useful if the enemies are strong enough to engage you if you enter into your basic attack range. Due to those reasons, Rapid Firecannon is one of the most commonly purchased attack speed/crit chance items. * This item is most commonly paired with , which can apply the Stormrazor's slowing passive at a higher range, in addition to both item's energized damage stacking. It is also commonly paired with , which makes up for Rapid Firecannon's lack of waveclear, and the energized damage of both items also stack. ** It is also commonly purchased by caster ADCs which will purchase instead of a second attack speed/crit chance item, as they do not really need a lot of attack speed and make good use of the extra range. Patch History from . * Energized stacks per attack reduced to 6 from 12. * Energized stacks per movement increased to (1 for every 25 units) from (1 for every 30 units). * Energized effects now always work on turrets. * Energized damage changed to 120 at all levels from . * Energized attacks no longer charge 25% faster and function on structures. * Damage from other Energized effects now stacks. * Unique Energized bonus magic damage and bonus attack range is now named . ** Moving and basic attacking generates Energize stacks, up to 100. ** When fully , your next basic attack deals . Energized attacks gain 35% bonus range (+150 range maximum). ** Moving and basic attacking generates Energize stacks, up to 100. When fully , your next basic attack deals bonus magic damage on-hit}}. ** Energized attacks gain 35% bonus range (+150 range maximum), charge 25% faster, and function on structures. ;V9.4 * Two passive effects (unnamed and ) changed to and a unique passive. ** Moving and attacking will make an attack . Your attacks deal bonus magic damage on hit. ** attacks gain 35% bonus range (+150 range maximum), charge 25% faster, and function on structures. ;V9.3 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . * Critical strike chance reduced to 25% from 30%. ;V8.15 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . ;V8.11 * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . ;V8.6 * Firecannon damage increased to from . ;V7.9 * Combine cost increased to from . * Energized attack bonus damage reduced to from . * Basic attacks becomes Energized 25% faster. ;V6.21 * Audio for the empowered attack proc no longer plays through Fog of War. ;V6.3 * Movement speed reduced to 5% from 7%. * Bonus damage reduced to from . ;V6.2 * : Fixed a bug where champions would run into normal attack range, even when they had an empowered attack range from . ;V6.1 * Movement speed reduced to 7% from 8%. ;V5.24''' * Total cost increased to from . * Bonus damage to target from Rapid Firecannon and Statikk Shiv no longer stack. ;V5.22 Added * : ** Recipe: + + = ** +30% attack speed. ** +8% movement speed. ** +30% critical strike chance. ** Passive - Energize: Moving and using basic attacks Energize you. When fully Energized, gain Firecannon. ** Unique passive - Firecannon: Your next basic attack gains 35% increased range, up to a maximum of +150 range and deals bonus on-hit magic damage. Firecannon can be used on structures. }} References de:Schnellfeuer-Geschütz pl:Ognista Armata ru:Скорострельная пушка Category:Attack speed items Category:Critical strike items Category:Movement items Category:On-hit effect items